


Phototropism

by purplesk



Series: 光系列 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 校園AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>向光性，指生物的生長由光源的方向而影響的性質，正向光性幫助植物的光合作用。如此特性常見於植物之中，部份昆蟲也有。動物嘛……或許。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phototropism

　　向光性，指生物的生長由光源的方向而影響的性質，正向光性幫助植物的光合作用。如此特性常見於植物之中，部份昆蟲也有。動物嘛……或許。

　　

　　※※※

　　Sulu會注意到那個俄羅斯青少年，是因為坐在他旁邊的那位金髮碧眼外貌特別搶眼上課沒事會跟身邊的雌性動物打情罵俏的學生打瞌睡睡到從椅子上摔下來了。

　　Sulu腦中閃過的第一反應不是「我的課有這麼好睡嗎？」或者「那傢伙晚上是混了幾個酒吧？」抑或「現在的小鬼都越來越目中無人了。」而是明明朋友都睡到摔下去了，那個俄羅斯青少年還目不轉睛地看著自己，Sulu閃過「難道我身上有什麼奇怪的地方如此惹人注意？」的念頭。

　　 **不可能。** Sulu把視線收回，忽視後排微微的騷動聲，繼續自己的講課。HikaruSulu不是個有潔癖的人，但他總是維持乾淨整潔的儀容及內斂適當的疏離感，他相當確定自己臉上也沒有任何會引起他人投射炙熱眼神的髒污——話說回來，誰會對臉上的污垢投射熱情的目光？無解。

　　他刻意撇開視線讓後排騷亂趕快自行平復，就像是漣漪也會有停歇的時候，時間長短的問題。幾分鐘後，他點了一位學生起來報告上週的實驗內容，同時，他瞥了眼摧毀性干涉發生完畢終於趨近安寧的後排。

　　這次，Sulu相當確定，那個俄羅斯青少年是相當認真且專注地瞅著自己，似乎這空間發生的任何事都沒有干擾到他，讓他把視線從自己身上移開一秒。

 **有趣。** Sulu低下頭看了手上的PADD，露出一抹無人能察覺的淺笑。

　　

　　※※※

　　植物學教授有個習慣，他喜歡早一點到達教室，也喜歡最後一個離開教室。這或許是他從學生時代就有的……癖好？人群讓他感覺安心，而孤獨卻讓他感覺自由。他喜歡跟自己相處，不需要特別去顧慮別人，也無須掛心別人的感受，所以當他接受短期任教時，認識多年的McCoy用一種發現近代醫學公認為絕症的疫苗的那種像是驚喜又更多的不可思議的神情，盯著他瞧了好一陣子。

　　這並沒有什麼。教書不是Sulu的專長，但如果只是在Top 3的學院裡頭教導那些優異過人的學生更是小菜一碟——要嘛就是學生根本沒在上課，反正他們都在忙自己的專業，植物學只是營養學分；要嘛就是學生對這門學科有興趣到非專業學科也要自行寫出論文的地步。前者，很好應付，不理會即可，反正Sulu的作風相當鮮明，只要學生報告交的出來、考試考的過就好；後者，更好應付，因為，這是Sulu的副業，即便在植物學上的成就不及天體物理，他還是很有把握能夠讓絕大多數人讚嘆不已。

　　他不是什麼因材施教的老師，但他並不排斥學生稀奇古怪的問題。他來這所學院並沒有太長的時間，唯一較為熟識的人即是在醫學院擔任助理教授的McCoy。Sulu也因此認識了一些McCoy身邊的人——包括Anita。

　　Sulu自認為並不是個善於處理感情的人，最大的原因是，他並沒有什麼熱情在經營一段感情上，這並非承認自己沒有感情需要也非暗示自己不會處理細膩情感。Sulu懂人心，從小就懂，他只是在這區塊上想省點力氣，其實當Anita主動出擊之後，Sulu也沒有回絕——他有許多的考量——而Sulu承認，後來跟Anita分手也是因為自己在回應他人情感，尤其男女之情上稍顯怠惰。

　　認識Sulu的人都清楚，Sulu不是個玩弄他人感情的混蛋，他只是，更全神投注在自己的專業領域上。Sulu甚至認真的想過，或許Scott說得對，搞不好自己早就跟某棵植物公主結了婚也說不準。

　　除了Anita，Sulu也間接的發現那位常被McCoy掛在嘴邊碎念的，永遠在口腔期、叛逆期及發情期階段——太詭異了，怎麼可能有物種能同時符合這三階段——的讓McCoy既緊張又放不下的小子就是那名在自己課堂上打瞌睡還摔到地上的充滿魅力的金髮少年。外貌是吸引人的必要條件，然而，Sulu卻特別注意到McCoy口中的渾小子旁邊的那位目光如向日葵跟著太陽走的沙色捲髮的俄羅斯少年，印象深刻。

　　後來得知，這兩人是室友，目前分別在攻讀高能天體天文學碩士及太空動力學博士班學生。兩者都跟植物學完全無關，真不曉得那兩個傢伙是怎麼選到這堂選修課的？

　　搞不好是打賭賭輸了？Sulu如此想著。

　　自從James Kirk從椅子上摔下來之後，Sulu就稍稍注意了坐在後排的那兩名學生。明明是將注意力相當平均的給予那兩人，但其中一名總是更容易攫住自己的目光，Sulu也說不上來那是什麼，或許是對於年紀更輕的那名總盯著自己有關吧？那孩子的目光追逐著自己，無論Sulu是站在台上說話、使用全息影像展示某些特殊外星植物時、或者將學生分組討論的時間裡，俄羅斯小子的視線永遠都集中在自己身上。

　　就像向光性。

　　 **向光性？** Sulu頓了一下，微笑。

　　曾有一次，McCoy半夜打電話給他，說他們家小鬼誤碰了不知名的植物導致嚴重過敏，Sulu才剛躺下好不容易睡了半小時實在很不想離開溫暖的被窩，但又想著人命關天，外加朋友情誼，還有他也很好奇到底是哪株植物釀成這麼大的災禍？後來發現是俄羅斯小子養的一盆小乖乖——還是稀有種——扎到Kirk，幸好自己以前也養過那小乖乖的表親，所以處理起來挺順手的。

　　看到那俄羅斯小子哭紅的雙眼在自己趕來滅火的情況下恢復平常的光彩時，Sulu莫名的想揉揉那小子的捲毛。話說回來，Sulu現在才想起來，自己當時居然忘了問那小子怎麼得到那盆小乖乖的？那可不是隨便就能買到的觀景植物啊，它可是在特殊的實驗室裡用來萃取某些成份用的毒性品種呢！

　　或許是意識到自己在這專業上的缺乏，俄羅斯小子越發勤奮地鑽研自己的課，也越發明顯的主動來找自己解惑關於他的疑問。不知怎地聊到了自己的專業，小鬼更開心了！變成了肆無忌憚的沒事就往自己的研究室裡跑——Sulu並不在意，也不認為有什麼不好，學術領域本來就是需要多方的切磋，直到那天Anita來找自己後，那小子不知怎麼就再也沒來了。

　　上課的時候，俄羅斯小子的目光還是會追隨著自己的身影，但每當自己轉過去瞧個究竟時，俄羅斯小子就會把視線撇開。

　　 **又不是含羞草。** Sulu心裡滴咕著。即便覺得詭譎，但也沒打算深究，那段時間Sulu自己忙的抽不開身，一下子是學術論文投稿，一下子又是學生的期中報告還有Anita的搬家。等Sulu終於能有一些自己的時間時，他赫然發現自己已經錯過了兩個多月前的21世紀的懷舊電影展覽。

　　扼腕之餘他意外的從Scott那得到了兩張免費的21世紀古代芭蕾舞蹈表演，想想也真是奇怪，Scott怎麼會有這種票？大概真的是當時腦子忙到當機了，沒做多想，當時只想著，聽說俄羅斯人寧願沒飯吃也一定要去看芭蕾舞表演——大概是謠傳，但寧可信其有——Sulu順口問了俄羅斯小子想不想去看？那小子眼睛睜的大大地，雖然答應了卻不斷地追問著「這樣好嗎？」、「可以嗎？」之類的莫名其妙的疑問句。Sulu當時只覺得，若是兩個大男人去看這種表演確實有點奇怪，但……不就是一同去觀看藝術嗎？如此，Sulu一點都不覺得哪裡不妥。

　　也從那天起，Sulu再次發現到俄羅斯小子恢復了原本的精神，湛藍色的眼眸持續散發著耀眼的光彩，跟著自己的背影、腳步、毫不遲疑旁若無人地與自己互視著。

　　

　　※※※

　　Sulu推開研究室的門，微風正巧吹起窗簾，而趴在自己研究桌上打盹的大男孩並沒有注意到Sulu的踅聲。

　　拿起自己掛在一旁的外套，輕輕地，為Chekov披上。拉開書櫃旁的椅子，Sulu打開PADD前，抬眼，發現Chekov睡顏正好面對自己的所坐方位。

　　 **向光性。** Sulu忍不住微笑。

　　

　　


End file.
